


"You should wear your hair up more."

by KaylysKrazy



Series: Fraxus Weekend 1-shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ah yes. The gay, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gyms, Laxus can't cook, Laxus is stubborn, Laxus's Asthma, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylysKrazy/pseuds/KaylysKrazy
Summary: Part 1 of a series of plot-intertwined one shots about weekends with the Thunder Legion.Saturday is one of the Legion's weekly workout days. It's time for some training; but of course Laxus doesn't really know when to STOP training.Takes place right after the Tartaros Arc.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus Weekend 1-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	"You should wear your hair up more."

Laxus woke up to the sound of his lacrima alarm clock. His face was buried in his plush pillows, and he did not want to get up in the slightest. He was way too comfortable. Fluffy blankets and pillows were a good investment. He groaned and opened his eyes ever so slightly, and reached for his alarm clock. After one or two attempts, he managed to put the alarm on pause. He immediately drifted back to sleep.

What felt like a second later, the ringing continued. He hit the pause button again.Soon, it was ringing again. He groaned in frustration, and sent a lightning bolt at the alarm clock, frying it and shattering the lacrima. He'd have to buy a new one again, but the extra sleep was so worth it. As he tried to fall back asleep, the combination of sunlight in his room and having woken up three times already kept him awake.

After a few more minutes in bed, he sighed, finally sitting up in bed. He yawned, stretching out his arms. He didn't generally wear shirts to bed- they always got twisted around him weirdly while he was asleep. But he was wearing his thunderbolt sweatpants. Everybody always got him lightning-themed items for presents, and he really couldn't blame em'. He cast aside his blanket and got to his feet, lifting himself out of bed. He used to have a small house on the outskirts of Magnolia, but ever since he'd gotten back in to FairyTail, he'd moved in to an apartment in town. It was pretty nice, if not simple. 

He walked over to his dresser, and got changed in to his normal clothing.

He grabbed a comb off his dresser and walked over to his mirror. He'd hung up some pictures of the Thunder Legion on the sides of the mirror with tape. He'd also hung up a calendar next to the mirror. As he combed his hair, he looked at the date. Saturday, which meant it was a Legion gym day. When he was finished combing his hair, he put away his brush and walked over to the kitchen.

He took out some pots and other cooking supplies like he did every day. 

And ended up making an absolutely horrible mess of his kitchen, like he did every day. 

No matter how many cookbooks he'd read, or how many times he'd watched Mirajane and Lisanna cook, he could not cook for his life. And like every day, he heard a knock at his door. He walked over, and opened it to see a smiling Freed holding a large black Tupperware. Something smelled amazing.

"Good morning, Freed." Laxus said, smiling.

"Good morning, Laxus! I've made you some breakfast." Freed said, holding out the container.

"Thanks, Freed. Come on inside." Laxus said.

Freed went inside and placed the container down on Laxus's table. Laxus fetched some plates and cutlery, and set the table as Freed sat down in a chair. Laxus opened up the container and his dragon nose was almost overwhelmed by the scent. Freed had made Laxus pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He'd even packed Laxus an orange juice juice box. Laxus's mouth watered as he moved the food on to the plate.

Laxus immediately chowed down on the food. Just like all of Freed's cooking, it was amazing. He'd never understand how Freed did it. It was like Freed had some kind of cooking magic. Freed looked at Laxus expectantly.

"So... how is it?" Freed asked, his eyes bright.

Laxus gave a decisive thumbs up, due to his mouth being full. Freed smiled.

Freed seemed like such a serious guy to Laxus- Hell, Freed didn't generally smile that much. But being around Laxus seemed to make the guy happy, and vice versa. They enjoyed each other's company.

When Laxus was finished, he put his dishes in the sink, and he and Freed set off for the gym. 

After a bit of walking, they got to a gym. It had magic workout machines that you could set to different difficulties, which the Legion used for intense training. The two men met up with Evergreen and Bickslow. Laxus had bought Bickslow some sunglasses a while ago, since a helmet wasn't ideal for working out in. Nor were sunglasses, for that matter, but they were better than a metal helmet.

Freed and Evergreen both put their hair up in ponytails to keep it out of the way. The group went to do some weightlifting, then endurance exercises. Laxus felt a familiar yet uncomfortable tingling in his chest, and put down the weight he was holding, panting. This happened whenever he worked out at this point. Evergreen looked over at him and called a water break.

They all walked over to some benches and sat down. Bickslow pulled some bottles of water out of his bag and handed them to the others. Laxus thanked Bickslow, unscrewed the cap of his water bottle, and took a hefty sip. The cool water soothed the tingling he had, but his body still ached. Normal for a workout. After about eight minutes, the group put away their water bottles and walked over to the treadmills. As Laxus stepped on the treadmill, about to turn it on, Freed stopped him.

"Laxus, are you sure you should continue exercises?" He asked, concern in his blue eyes.Laxus waved it off. "I'll be fine. It's just a little exercise." Laxus said, turning around to turn on the treadmill. Freed sighed and walked over to an open treadmill. "Just be careful, Laxus." Freed said, turning on his own treadmill.

Laxus started at a jog, and then set the pace a bit faster. A few minutes after he did so, the tingling in his chest returned. If it'd been so easily solved with some water earlier, then it was probably not something for Laxus to be concerned with.

He looked over at Freed, who's long hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Laxus remembered when Freed's hair was far shorter, but Freed seemed happier with his hair grown out. Laxus personally thought it looked better long, too. Maybe he should try growing out his hair? Nah, not his style.

Lost in his thoughts, Laxus hadn't noticed the tingling in his chest grow. Or his breath becoming heavy. That was, until he began to wheeze. This broke him out of his train of thought, and he fumbled to turn off the treadmill.

Luckily, he'd turned off the treadmill before his coughing fit began. He rested one arm over a handle of the treadmill, crouching down with his other hand over his mouth. He coughed in to his hand heavily. The others immediately came to help. Bickslow got his bag out, and tossed Laxus's water bottle to Freed, and a towel to Evergreen. Evergreen raced over to the water fountain.

Freed sat down next to Laxus, and unscrewed the cap on his water bottle, handing it to Laxus. Laxus took the water bottle, and held it to his mouth, taking small sips, which helped a lot. Evergreen came back with a damp towel, and laid it over the back of Laxus's neck. He was eternally grateful to his friends. After Laxus's coughing fit had calmed down a bit, Bickslow and Freed helped Laxus over to a bench. 

He hated feeling helpless, but at the same time he was thankful.

"Didn't Freed tell you to be careful?" Evergreen asked. Laxus shrugged and laughed, which ended in coughing. 

"Goodness... you never learn." Freed said, shaking his head.

Laxus suddenly returned to his original train of thought. Freed's hair. Laxus squinted, and looked over at Freed's long green hair. He realized now how odd thinking about his friend's hair was, but then again, the entire Legion tended to think about somebody else in the Legion most of the time. They were all good friends.

"Freed?" Laxus said, sitting up a little.

"Yes, Laxus?" He responded.

"You should wear your hair up more." Laxus stated.

"Eh?" Freed said, confused.

"Looks good." Laxus finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Absolutely going to make this a series of one shots. Can you even MAKE a series of plot-intertwined one shots? Would that defeat the purpose of one-shots? WHO CARES I'M DOING IT I GUESS??


End file.
